User talk:CNBA3
Bleach Yes, I do read Bleach. I have been following it for years. Same way I read Naruto, One Piece, and recently Fairy Tail. Also, a few odd Manga here and there.-Thekingsman (talk) 00:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Canine Variations I deleted them because they're essentially exactly same as the Canine Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Essentially same in Capabilities, Applications and frankly there isn't enough variations between them as a species that they'd need different pages. There's a reason why tiger and lion physiologies got nixed, and they have more difference that any canines. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) They're so similar that there really isn't much of point, the difference would be few powers at most. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power Created Hey CNBA3! I just want your opinion regarding this.. I kinda need help with the Aspects part. Thanks, will wait for your reply. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) That's a great idea CNBA, thanks, actually I was so hesitant to include Madness Embodiment but yeah it fits. Form Embodiment should be a fitting one too.. (89thWarrior (talk) 13:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) Response Yet, if it is just magical energy, then it would be a magical aura or energy aura, not a metallic aura.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I know the difference, I was using metallic as an adjective. In any case, it would not be a metal aura regardless.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, if the aura surrounding them is not the element itself, but magical energy simulating the form of an element, it's not genuine. Therefore, they would not be users.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Metal Aura I've checked his page and I don't think it can emit it as any form of energy. RnR (talk) 01:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC)RnR I haven't seen it in the anime, though i believe it would unlikely. RnR (talk) 01:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Response No. When I said that. I was referring to the magic energy surrounding their bodies. The elements they can create or exhude using magic can still count as natural expulsions of elements or elemental controls as it just uses magic to do so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Response Enough, I'll keep Daemon since he's a representation of the Sin of Wrath from the Digimon Demon Lords. Hower, Wrath from DC is just a son of Trigon who induces anger. I am tired of people screwing with the embodiment pages, when they don't even know what the term embodiment entails.I changed the capabilities to the definition of what embodiment actually statesm from the dictionary.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Response Elemental Rage? Define what that means exactly. If it is not revolved around an emotion, sin, or representation of rage in itself. It's not going up there.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Response Wait, I looked that up as well. That's just a name they called him. A title or epithet that also means Chaos or just fury. He's also called The Dark One and Death Incarnate but neither of which make him the representation or personifications of darkness or death. He's just a fomer good Dragon Aspect gone mad.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, but it needs to be more than a title to qualify him. If he was part of a group which involved him being a representation or personification of rage or wrath, then that would be suitable. However, in the end, it's just one of many names Deathwing has been called that happens to mean fury or "elemental fury". It just would not work out.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Future Power To Make Hi CNBA3, I just want to ask about something that I am going to make and be published in the future. Is there any name that you can suggest for a power form of Astral Projection but there are other things besides it.. For example, in this particularly clip from an episode show in our country.. the boy Edison has Astrail Projection and still was able to perform his Mental Manipulation/Pushing powers to others. I am plannning to create this power but not sure if we already have it here on this Wikia.. please let me know on what to do.. thanks and hoping for all your quick responses! Please just leave your signatures on my Talk Page :) By the way, here's the link of the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUpf_t0ZR3A 89thWarrior (talk) 18:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) HELP! Dudes, A little off topic here, but my page turned out of its normal format. My user's page. Anyone who can return it to normal shall earn a favor from me! Seriously, my page got screwed up and I don't know what to do. A lil help would be nice pleases and thanks. Response Doesn't sound very clear. You see, in God of War, the gods' existence were just tied to certain aspects of nature. When they died that tether was destroyed and as such the balance of nature was heavily damaged, causing great catastrophes. As for Star Wars, when a Force Sensitive dies the Force Energy inside them is released in a variety of ways, one of which is an explosion of light. The power wouldn't make much sense.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 17:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Response Sounds awesome, but how would it work with certain Embodiments . Like Life for example. But to be engulfed by ones weapon, sounds like a last ditch effort to kill of they enemy, would or could it be a power and or elemental version of Self-Detonation ? Or something of the same function? - I see, I understand... Well. Like what Danzo did when facing Sasuke, is it like that? only with a users choice of power. Alos , it could be like or kinda like a Double-Edged Power deal. (User:Tsupaman) (talk) 10:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) PowerNameSuggestion CNBA, I would call it "Death Power Bestowal" or "Death Power Inducement" but in any case I will help you find some example.. because I think there are some users for the power you are about to create.. All the best! 89thWarrior (talk) 12:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea why it was deleted. I will see why it was deleted if I can find it.-Thekingsman (talk) 17:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Because alot of them are single-sourced Gabriel456 (talk) 18:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply I liked the concept of your page it seems fitting to Jedis and Gods but the name needs some work but the page is awesome.Can i add some more users? Inter kid (talk) 20:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I will look for more in the mean time i will inform you later. See ya.Inter kid (talk) 20:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sounds awesome Gabriel456 (talk) 19:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Minerva's War God Magic So basically a power from single source/person then... those get deleted you know. As a power it sounds like a Teleportation Combat in some ways. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Response Not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. Smijes08 (talk) 20:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Superhuman/Enhanced Strength Hey, remember how you were thinking of changing the name of the Enhanced Strength page. If your still going ahead with it, I have just thought of the best title for it: Supernatural Strength! What do you think? Death horseman94 (talk) 15:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Kindness Embodiment If you got a problem with the page help add stuff. Don't just try to delete it.--SnowStormLove12 (talk) 00:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Kindness Embodiment They are not. That's why it's an empowerment. Not embodiment. Response That just reflects how disgusted others are at the use of the technique, it doesn't give off an aura of nausea or sickness.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an AU Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Earth-Bound Physiology Because it's more of a partial definition/work-description than physiology/form. It's something they do, instead of what they are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Discord dis·cord dis-kawrd; v. dis-kawrd Show IPA noun 1. lack of concord or harmony between persons or things: marital discord. 2. disagreement; difference of opinion. 3. strife; dispute; war. 4. Music. an inharmonious combination of musical tones sounded together. 5. any confused or harsh noise; dissonance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Fallen Physiology Aren't there dozens of users already ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Order Inducement Go ahead, but when did I say that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC)